


Das Rocky Beach der Nebencharaktere

by Wannabe_Punk



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Stonewall Riots, homophobic language at the beginning, really slight undertones
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Punk/pseuds/Wannabe_Punk
Summary: Rocky Beach aus der Sicht der Nebencharaktere - Oneshots über verschiedene, meistens eher ungewöhnliche Pairings. Denn ich bin mir sicher, nicht nur das Leben der drei ??? ist aufregend...
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay, Inspector Cotta/Worthington | Morton (Three Investigators)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Whiskey Küsse - Cotta / Morton

**Author's Note:**

> Morton wirkt immer so professionell und distanziert, dass ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass er privat nicht das absolute Gegenteil sein soll – irgendein Outlet braucht sicherlich auch er.  
> Setting: nicht klar definiert, aber definitiv späte 90er/frühe 2000er, also eine Zeit in der Homosexualität ein Tabuthema ist. Ich stelle mir sowohl Cotta als auch Morton ca 40 vor.  
> Auf inhaltliche/logische Fehler dürft ihr mich gerne hinweisen, ich bin nicht so wirklich vertraut damit, wie die Abläufe in der Polizei sind und ich habe erschreckend lange keine drei ??? mehr gehört.   
> Warnings: homophobic language

Cotta hasste Tage wie diese. Tage, an denen das Polizeirevier absolut unterbesetzt war und er quasi zum Streifenpolizisten degradiert wurde. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, in was für einer privilegierten Stellung er sich befand, dass er das auf Streife sein normalerweise vermeiden konnte – aber er hatte schließlich auch lange dafür gearbeitet. Und es hatte Jahre gedauert, sich seinen Dienstgrad zu verdienen – die langen Nächte und Berge an Papierkram gaben ihm zumindest das Recht zu meckern, so sagte er sich. Aber es half ja alles nichts, irgendwer musste nun mal Streife fahren. Und bis jetzt war die Nacht auch ruhig verlaufen. Er hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen dürfen – schließlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass ein Gedanke wie dieser schon reichte, um irgendetwas heraufzubeschwören. Und natürlich bekamen Cotta und sein Kollege prompt die Quittung: Eine Schlägerei vor einer Bar. Und natürlich war es auch nicht irgendeine Bar, nein, es war die einzige Schwulenbar Rocky Beach’s. Der Kollege neben dem Inspector rümpfte seine Nase. „Ist doch mal wieder typisch. Diese Schwuchteln machen nichts als Ärger. Entweder sie müssen vor aller Augen ihre Perversion ausleben oder sie prügeln sich. Und dann müssen wir auch noch dazwischen“. Ein verächtliches Schnauben verließ seinen Mund und Cotta musste schlucken.  
Er hatte auch keine Lust zu dieser Bar zu fahren, aber die Ausdrucksweise seines Partners war schlicht unangebracht und unprofessionell. Trotzdem reagierte er nur mit einem Schnauben.

Schon aus der Ferne konnten sie den Nachtclub deutlich erkennen, mit blauen Neonbuchstaben stand der Name der Bar, „A Friend of Dorothy“, über dem Eingang. Davor war eine Menschentraube, vermutlich Schaulustige, die sich an der gemeldeten Schlägerei erfreuten, geschockt oder einfach nur neugierig waren. Meistens war es eine Mischung aus allem.  
Cotta fühlte sich unwohl dabei, hier heute als Polizist aufzutauchen. Normalerweise war diese Bar sein Rückzugsort, der Ort, an dem er das Polizist-sein einfach mal hinter sich lassen und seine Lederjacke und Pins wie eine neue Identität überstreifen konnte. Hier wusste keiner, dass er Polizist war und auf dem Revier wusste keiner, dass er „a friend of Dorothy“ war. Aber jetzt würden sich diese Welten überschneiden und auch wenn es nur kurz sein würde, das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.

Sein Kollege war bereits aus dem Auto gestiegen und hatte sich mit lautem Rufen Aufmerksamkeit verschafft. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich die Menschenansammlung aufgelöst. Natürlich, hier konnte keiner die Polizei leiden. Auch die beiden Streithähne hatten sich schneller getrennt, als Cotta überhaupt aus dem Auto steigen konnte, beide waren in verschiedene Richtungen geflohen. Nur noch ein Pärchen, zwei Männer wie es schien, standen wild knutschend in einer Ecke neben dem Eingang. Der größere der Beiden hatte das Gesicht des anderen in der Hand und schien ihn gegen eine Säule zu pressen, der kleinere hatte seine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Und auch wenn Cotta sich jetzt fast ein wenig ärgerte, dass sie umsonst gekommen waren, er war froh, dass die Überschneidung dieser zwei Welten so kurz wie möglich ausfallen würde.  
„Ey, sieh dir mal die Schwuchteln in der Ecke an“, Cotta wurde unsanft in die Seite gestoßen, „haben die wirklich nicht gemerkt, dass die Polizei da ist? Oder ist denen das einfach egal? Respektlos…“. Und ehe Cotta eingreifen konnte, stürmte sein Kollege auf die beiden zu und schnauzte sie an. Auch sie stoben jetzt auseinander, starrten entsetzt zu den beiden Polizisten. Für einen Moment blieb der Blick des größeren der beiden Männer an Cotta hängen, er stockte, schüttelte den Kopf und zog dann schließlich den anderen hinter sich in die Bar. Der Polizist lachte hämisch, grinste breit und kam mit den Worten „solche Feiglinge. Typisch.“ zu Cotta zurück. Ihm wurde schlecht.

***

„Jungs, bitte. Zum letzten Mal: es ist nicht so, dass ich euch keine Informationen geben will. Ich habe einfach keine“. Cotta stand auf dem Marktplatz Rocky Beach‘s, auf dem am Wochenende ein großes Straßenfestival stattfinden sollte, und wollte eigentlich nur letzte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überprüfen. Gerade als er im Begriff war zu gehen, wurde er von den drei Fragezeichen abgepasst, die ihren ganz eigenen Fall zu klären versuchten: Ein Bote auf Inlineskates hatte ihnen mysteriöse Dokumente zukommen lassen. Im Schlepptau hatten sie Morton, der zwar wie immer professionell aussah, in seinem Anzug und mit seiner aufrechten Haltung, aber heute nicht nur besonders distanziert, sondern auch sehr, sehr müde erschien. Er würdigte den Inspector keines Blickes und die dunklen Ringe sprachen Bände.  
„Na, wenn sie wirklich nichts wissen, dann werden wir das wohl glauben müssen“, Justus klang wenig überzeugt. „Trotzdem sollten wir uns noch ein wenig umsehen, oder was meint ihr, Kollegen? Irgendwer muss den Skater doch gesehen haben!“, dann wandte er sich zu Morton: „Ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus, einen Moment auf uns zu warten? Es sollte nicht all zu lange dauern.“  
Morton nickte. „Natürlich meine Herrschaften, wie sie wünschen“. Normalerweise umspielte seinen Mund ein leichtes Schmunzeln, wenn er mit den Jungs redete, aber heute schienen seine Mundwinkel zu müde dafür.

Cotta wartete, bis die drei außer Hörweite waren, vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Stocksteif stand er da, bis er schließlich doch eine Hand aus seiner Hosentasche zog und seufzte. „Morton,“ er fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“.  
Und obwohl es fast nicht möglich schien, schien Morton sich noch mehr zu versteifen. „Ich auch nicht. Ich fürchte allerdings, Inspector, es gibt auch nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen“. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet und obwohl er versuchte den Schein zu wahren, war seine Unsicherheit doch deutlich zu spüren: Er wippte leicht vor und zurück und seine rechte Hand spielte mit seiner Taschenuhr.

Cotta seufzte und fuhr sich nun mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Ich… Gott, Morton. Wissen Sie, wie ich mich da gestern gefühlt habe? Ich war da auch nicht gern als Polizist, verdammt!“. Er schob seine Hand wieder zurück in seine Taschen und betete, dass Morton verstand, was er ihm sagen wollte. Hier, auf offener Straße, konnte er einfach nicht detaillierter werden – zu groß die Gefahr, dass ihnen jemand zuhörte.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, dann schien es bei Morton zu klicken. „Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass…?“. Er hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und schien sich langsam wieder zu fassen, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, das war eine unprofessionelle Frage.“ Cotta musste schmunzeln. Nicht nur, dass er die Implikation ja zuerst angebracht hatte, der Kontrast zwischen dem professionellen Morton von heute und dem Mann von gestern vor der Bar – das waren zwei Welten. Zwei Welten, die ebenso aufeinander prallten wie Cottas. „Ich denke, sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Genau das wollte ich damit aussagen. Und glauben sie mir, wenn der Polizeieinsatz nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich gestern deutlich lieber an Ihrer Stelle gewesen“. Oder an der Stelle des anderen Mannes, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu – aber das laut auszusprechen wäre wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen. „Sehen Ihre Feierabende immer so… interessant aus?“ fragte Cotta stattdessen.  
Wieder hob Morton eine Augenbraue, diesmal sah es zwar eher tadelnd aus, allerdings verriet ihn ein leichtes Schmunzeln. „Mit Verlaub, Inspector Cotta, finden Sie nicht, dass es jetzt Ihre Frage ist, die etwas unprofessionell ist?  
Ehe Cotta etwas erwidern konnte, waren die drei Fragezeichen zurück – mit neuen Informationen wie es schien – und so schnell sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Mit Morton im Schlepptau.

***

Als Cotta am Abend das Präsidium verließ, wurde er an der Pforte von einer jungen Kollegin aufgehalten. „Inspector Cotta? Warten Sie einen Moment! Hier“, sie hob einen Stapel Papiere an und fischte einen Brief hervor, „der wurde heute für Sie abgegeben. Dokumente, die Sie noch brauchen, glaube ich“. Verwundert nahm Cotta den Umschlag entgegen, und betrachtete ihn. „Wer hat das denn abgegeben?“  
Die Kollegin überlegte einen Moment. „Ein Herr so um die 40, muskulös, groß und mit britischem Akzent, wenn Ihnen das weiterhilft. Und sehr höflich war er! Hat meine Ohrringe bewundert.“ Sie wurde ein wenig rot und schob sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Oh, und er sagte, dass es nicht zu sehr eilt – ich hoffe es war okay“.  
Jetzt war zwar klar, von wem der Umschlag war, der Inhalt erklärte sich aber trotzdem noch nicht. Irgendetwas sagte Cotta, dass es besser war, ihn ungestört zu öffnen. „Danke, Ms“, er suchte das Namensschild, „Donovan, jetzt weiß ich, wen Sie meinen. Das passt schon.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch ehe er das Präsidium verließ drehte er sich nochmal um: „Übrigens wirklich schöne Ohrringe, die sie dahaben!“, und schon war er draußen. Was hatte ihm Morton wohl gegeben?

_Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe:_  
_Heute Abend,_  
_202 14th St, Santa Monica_  
_Ich kann Whiskey anbieten._  
_Morton_

Cotta verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke – das hatte er Morton nun wirklich nicht zugetraut.

***

Er war lange vor seinem Kleiderschrank gestanden, um ein passendes Outfit für den Abend zu finden. Dates waren in Kleidungsfragen sowieso schon immer schwierig, aber wenn dieses Date auch noch Morton war, dann wurde es kritisch. Er hatte den Mann zwar am vorherigen Tag kurz in Freizeitkleidung gesehen, aber ansonsten kannte er nur ihn nur in Berufskleidung – mit Anzug, Hemd und Fliege. Das fühlte sich zwar unpassend an, aber er wollte auch nicht underdressed sein. Schlussendlich entschied er sich doch für einen eher legeren Look: Eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber seine Jeansjacke mit den Patches und Pins. Jetzt musste er nur noch hoffen, dass Morton ihn auch erwartete und er nicht zu spät oder zu früh da sein würde.

Ein wenig später saß Cotta in seinem Auto vor einem Hochhaus in Santa Monica, die Sonne ging gerade unter und der Himmel färbte sich orange-rot. War das kitschig.  
Um nicht ganz mit leeren Händen dazustehen, hatte er auf dem Weg noch Pfeifentabak gekauft – er wusste zwar nicht viel über den Chauffeur, aber seine Vorliebe für Pfeifen war allgemein bekannt.  
Cotta brauchte einige Minuten, um genug Mut aufzubringen an dem kleinen Klingelschild, auf dem der Name „Morton“ fein säuberlich mit Tinte geschrieben stand, zu klingeln. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er seinen Vornamen gar nicht kannte, aber bevor er sich weiter mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, surrte die Tür und er trat ein. Dem Klingelschild nach müsste er in den dritten Stock, wo er auch schon von einer offenen Tür erwartet wurde. Für einen Moment stand er unschlüssig davor – war das die richtige Wohnung? Und dürfte er einfach eintreten?  
Da trat Morton an die Tür und Cotta stockte der Atem. Morton sah immer gut aus, aber so – das war nochmal eine ganz andere Nummer. Sein Haar war nicht wie sonst streng zurückgekämmt, stattdessen bildeten sie leichte Locken und eine kleine Strähne war auf seine Stirn gefallen. Statt seiner sonst so edlen Kleidung trug Morton eine Jeans und dazu ein dunkles Hemd, dessen Ärmel er hochgekrempelt hatte. Seine Lippen zuckten nach oben, als er Cottas Jacke sah und er streckte seine Hand aus. „Die Jacke können Sie-“, er stockte und warf Cotta einen fragenden Blick zu. Er nickte mit einem Grinsen. „Kannst du mir geben, ich hänge sie für dich auf“. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Komm rein – das Wohnzimmer ist geradeaus durch.“  
Als Cotta eintrat, hätte er fast anerkennenden gepfiffen: Nicht, dass er von Morton etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber er war doch überrascht davon, wie stilvoll die kleine Wohnung eingerichtet war. Fast kam er sich vor wie in der Wohnung des viktorianischen Sherlock Holmes. Alle Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und kunstvoll verziert. Im Wohnzimmer lag ein schwerer, dunkelroter Teppich auf dem zwei Ledersessel nebeneinanderstanden und in der Ecke stand ein dunkler Sekretär, auf dem sich das Papier nur so stapelte. Cotta meinte sogar ein Tintenfass neben dem Papier sehen zu können – das wäre so passend.

„Du darfst dich gerne setzen.“ Morton war neben Cotta getreten und hatte eine Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken gelegt. „Welcher Sessel dir lieber ist; such es dir aus. Ich hole den Whiskey – ich hoffe ein Highland Park ist genehm?“.  
„Da vertraue ich ganz dir, Morton.“ Er ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und hatte damit einen guten Blick auf die offene Küche, in der Morton hantierte. Er musste erneut feststellen, wie gut der andere Mann aussah. Er war groß und hatte einen muskulösen Körperbau – nicht so, wie ein Bodybuilder, aber definitiv nicht unsportlich und das schwache Licht schien seine kantigen Gesichtszüge besonders hervorzuheben. Mit seinem Hemd, dessen obersten zwei Knöpfe nicht geschlossen waren, und den lässig hochgeschobenen Ärmeln sah er einfach heiß aus.  
Morton schien die Blicke bemerkt zu haben, denn auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln.  
„Ich bin ganz ehrlich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch auf Männer stehst hätte ich dich schon deutlich früher eingeladen.“ Morton griff nach den beiden Gläsern und ging auf Cotta zu. „Aber ich hatte dich immer für so straight wie ein Lineal gehalten.“ Er reichte Cotta ein Glas und ließ sich neben ihm im Sessel nieder.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Im Dienst kann aber ich auch schlecht mit so einer Jacke“, Cotta gestikulierte in Richtung Garderobe, „aufkreuzen. Aber bei dir hatte ich es auch nicht erwartet. Ich bin überrascht, dass wir uns in Dorothy’s noch nie begegnet sind.“  
„Normalerweise bin ich da auch nicht.“ Morton lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck, ehe er weiterredete. „Da ist die Gefahr zu hoch, dass ich irgendeinen meiner Kunden treffen – und mit Verlaub, in meiner Freizeit habe ich keine-… habe ich frei. Ich bin lieber in Santa Monica oder Los Angeles, das ist anonymer.“ Er griff nach der Pfeife auf seinem Beistelltisch und hielt sie kurz in die Höhe. „Stört es dich?“. Cotta verneinte und Morton begann sich eine Pfeife zu stopfen.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang: Über Cottas Fälle, über Mortons Kunden, über die Schwulenszene von Rocky Beach und Santa Monica. Und natürlich über die drei Fragezeichen – wie könnten sie auch nicht, so wie die drei ganz Rocky Beach immer wieder auf Trapp hielten. Irgendwann, es waren bestimmt zwei oder drei Stunden vergangen, hatten sie ihre Gläser ausgetrunken und Morton seine Pfeife aufgeraucht. Er legte sie zur Seite und betrachtete Cottas Seitprofil für eine Weile, dann stand wer abrupt auf, griff nach ihren beiden Gläsern und brachte sie in die Küche.

„Du siehst gut aus. Weißt du das?“, er stützte sich auf der Anrichte ab und betrachtete Cotta für eine Weile. Dann kam er wieder, wie vorhin, auf ihn zu – nur dass er sich jetzt nicht neben ihn setzte, sondern vor Cotta stehen blieb und ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte. Nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeutend sollte, ergriff Cotta die Hand und wurde an Morton gezogen.  
Dieser legte eine Hand Cottas Seite, die andere an seine Wange. „Ich frage dich nochmal: ich hoffe, ich habe nichts falsch verstanden?“. Cotta schüttelte nur den Kopf – das reichte Morton als Antwort und er zog Cotta in einen Kuss. Ihre Lippen kollidierten, erst zärtlich und vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder. Morton schmeckte nach einer Mischung aus Tabak und Whiskey und auch wenn Cotta normalerweise keinen Rauchgeruch oder -geschmack ausstehen konnte, bei einer Pfeife war es eben doch etwas ganz anderes. Viel stilvoller.  
Cotta hatte seine Arme um Mortons Nacken geschlungen, während dessen Hände über seine Seiten strichen. Irgendwann löste sich Morton von ihm. „Schlafzimmer?“ Er nickte, konnte sich aber sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – dieser Morton war so weit von dem Berufs-Morton entfernt, wie nur irgend möglich.

Als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen, keuchte Cotta überrascht auf, denn er wurde von Morton sofort gegen die nächste Wand gepresst. Er küsste ihn fordernd und fuhr an seinem Hosenbund entlang. Als seine Hand über die Vorderseite seiner Jeans stricht, drückte Cotta sich ihm entgegen.  
„Hmm, gefällt dir das?“ Morton lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um Cottas Hals zu küssen. „Du“, brachte er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, „du musst es nur sagen“. Und damit festigte er den Griff überraschend und biss leicht in seinen Hals.  
„Ja“, brachte Cotta hervor, „es gefällt mir“, während er sich gegen Morton drängte und mit seiner Hand über seinen Hintern fuhr.  
„Weißt du, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Polizisten betteln hören…“. Morton löste sich von Cottas Hals und grinste dreckig, ehe er schneller, als Cotta überhaupt reagieren konnte, seine beiden Hände packte und sie neben ihm gegen die Wand drückte. Kurz wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und er lockerte den Griff. „Aber nur, wenn du das auch willst – wir müssen natürlich nicht…!“  
Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich hab‘ nichts dagegen. Aber ich bin durchaus überrascht von dir.“ Er nickte in Richtung seiner gegen die Wand gedrückte Hand. „Du bist gut.“  
„Man muss ja im Fall der Fälle seine Kunden auch verteidigen können – und gerade bei manchen meiner Kunden kommt man in Abenteuer, bei denen ein wenig Selbstverteidigung nicht schaden kann,…“. Er begann mit seiner Hand über Cottas Jeans zu streichen und lachte, als er sich ihm immer wieder entgegenbewegte.  
„Wie gesagt, ich wollte schon immer einen Polizisten betteln hören.“  
„Verdammt-“, aber Morton unterbrach ihn, während er seine Hand von Cottas Mitte löste. „Betteln! Nicht Fluchen, das hört man oft genug!“  
Cotta seufzte und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Bitte…“

Cotta lehnte seinen Kopf auf Mortons Brust ab, der an dem Kopfende seines Bettes lehnte, einen Arm hinter seinem Kopf, den anderen um Cotta gelegt und durch seine Haare streichend.  
„Weißt du, was mir vorhin aufgefallen ist?“. Cotta strich über Mortons Brust und schloss seine Augen. „Ich kenne nicht mal deinen Vornamen. Und normalerweise wäre mir das peinlich, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du meinen auch nicht kennst.“  
„Das glaubst du...“, Morton zog mit seinem Finger Kreise auf Cottas Schulter, „du weißt gar nicht, was ich alles weiß.“


	2. Sparks - Peter / Cotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurz nach den Stonewall Riots begibt sich Peter Shaw das erste Mal alleine in Rocky Beach in eine Schwulenbar. Womit er allerdings nicht rechnet, ist Inspektor Cotta. Peter Shaw / Cotta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da es leider so wenig über Peter und Cotta gibt, dachte ich, ich versuche mich auch mal daran. Die Geschichte soll kurz nach den Stonewall Riots spielen, also zu einer Zeit in der Homosexualität noch ziemlich verpönt war. Da Peter hier schon studiert, ist er offensichtlich erwachsen (und das schon seit ein paar Jährchen).

Peter war schon oft in dieser Kneipe gewesen, aber noch nie ohne Jeffrey. Wenn er auf dem Campus war, war es eben doch etwas ganz anderes. San Francisco war eben eine Studentenstadt, da war alles etwas liberaler. Und auch wenn die Ereignisse der Riots sie noch nicht ganz erreicht hatten, merkte man, wie sich eine allgemeine Offenheit ausbreitete. Er mochte falsch liegen, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob die Leute in den Schwulenbars lockerer wurden. Nur hier, in Rocky Beach, war es noch wie früher. Er war das erste mal seit zwei Jahren in den Semesterferien wieder nach Hause gekommen und er hatte das Gefühl von den Riots war nichts angekommen.  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte er sich bei seinen Eltern geoutet, damals als er jemanden an der Uni kennengelernt hatte, aber ihre Reaktion war ernüchternd gewesen. Sie hatten ihn zwar nicht vollkommen verstoßen – wie er sein Studium dann hätte weiter finanzieren sollen war ihm nämlich noch nicht ganz klar gewesen – aber sie hatten ihm auch nahe gelegt sich doch bitte fern zu halten. Zu groß war die Schande, zu groß die Stigmata. Und ein wenig vermutete er auch, sie fürchteten, sich an seiner Homosexualität anstecken zu können. Seitdem war Peter in den Ferien immer auf dem Campus geblieben, er wollte seinen Eltern schließlich nicht weiter zur Last fallen und war schon dankbar genug, dass sie ihm das alles finanzierten. Aber dieses Jahr hatten sie ihn tatsächlich wieder nach Hause eingeladen. Erst hatte er sich gefreut, aber schon nach ein paar Tagen hatte er begriffen, dass es hier nicht um ihn ging. Es ging um das, was die Nachbarn dachten, nachdem er sich seit zwei Jahren nicht blicken lassen hatte. Sie fingen an, Fragen zu stellen.  
Peter wollte es zwar nicht aktiv provozieren, aber nach dieser Erkenntnis war es ihm nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen, allen Bitten seiner Eltern nachzukommen, und ging doch ab und an in die einzige Schwulenbar von Rocky Beach. Er versuchte sich zwar nicht sehen zu lassen, aber so ganz wusste man ja nie. Anfangs war Jeffrey mitgekommen, der war schon immer in allem sehr offen gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen stressten auch seine Eltern - schlechter Einfluss. Und verständlicherweise blieb Jeffrey jetzt öfter zu Hause. Peter wusste schon, warum er Bob und Justus noch nichts erzählt hatte. Aber lange würde das nicht mehr gut gehen. Nur heute Abend, da brauchte er einfach mal einen freien Kopf und wollte wieder unter Gleichgesinnten sein. Lange würde er das hier nicht mehr aushalten und jetzt musste er sich endlich mal wieder mit Leuten austauschen, die die gleiche Unterdrückung erfuhren.  
In San Francisco hatte er sich in letzter Zeit sogar getraut, in Frauenkleidern in die Bars zu gehen. Oder zumindest sich dort umzuziehen – auf der Straße wollte er so immer noch nicht gesehen werden. Zu gefährlich. Aber es war, als hätte er endlich einen Teil von sich entdeckt, der ihm so lange gefehlt hatte. Kurze Röcke, Netzstrumpfhosen und Schminke, darin fühlte er sich wohl. Nur Rocky Beach war leider nicht San Francisco und er hatte Sorge, in der Bar dafür Probleme zu bekommen. Deswegen musste eben ein wenig Schminke reichen, die er sich in seine Hosentasche stopfte. Auftragen würde er sie erst in der Bar können, alles andere war zu gefährlich.  
Verstohlen schlich Peter sich aus dem Haus. Seine Eltern waren heute Abend ausgegangen, irgend ein Theaterstück. Nur die Nachbarn, die sollten ihn nicht unbedingt sehen, sonst würden sie es seinen Eltern erzählen. Also beeilte Peter sich, in die nächste Straße zu gelangen, wo er seinen MG geparkt hatte und fuhr von dort schon etwas entspannter los. Er musste ins Industriegebiet, das etwas außerhalb lag, parkte vor einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle und lief los. Eine Halle weiter war die Bar. Wenn Peter genauer darüber nachdachte, war das schon ein erbärmliches Leben.  
Vor der Bar stand ein breiter Kerl, er war tätowiert und hatte einen bösen Blick. Musterte Peter mit eiserner Miene und hob dann eine Augenbraue. "Wo hast du denn deinen Freund gelassen? Alles gut bei ihm zu Hause?". Das gefiel ihm an der Community, dieses sich umeinander kümmern. Nach einander Fragen.  
"Hat Stress wegen mir bekommen, schlechter Einfluss und so. Du weißt ja. Bleibt jetzt jedenfalls erstmal zu Hause." Peter zuckte erklärend mit den Schultern, vielleicht auch um sich selber weiß zu machen, dass es ihm egaler sei, als es ihm eigentlich war.  
"Man, das tut mir leid Kumpel. Komm rein und bekomm deinen Kopf mal ein wenig frei."  
Skinny, der Türsteher klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und öffnete die Tür. Sein Anblick mochte noch so furchterregend sein, aber eigentlich war er total lieb – zumindest zu Stammkunden. Kannte er jemanden nicht, lag ihm erstmal das Wohl der Community am Herzen und da konnte er sehr schroff sein.  
Dankbar nickte Peter ihm zu und schlüpfte durch die Tür, schritt durch den langen Gang und bog in das WC auf der rechten Seite ab. Auf dem Spiegel klebte eine kleine Regenbogenfahne und er musste lächeln. Sofort fühlte er sich wohler. Er zog einen roten Lippenstift, Wimperntusche und Kajal aus seiner Hosentasche – das musste für heute reichen. Nach und nach trug er die Schminke auf und schon nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig – heute hatte er den Kajal nur einmal korrigieren müssen, das war ein neuer Rekord.  
Und dann ging es endlich in die Bar. Für Peter fühlte es sich an, als würde der ganze Stress der letzten Tage von ihm abfallen, als wäre er endlich zu Hause angekommen.  
"Ahhh, Peter! Moment, du bekommst sofort dein Bier. Jeffrey kann heute nicht?"  
Victor, der Barkeeper, grinste und wendete sich dem Zapfhahn zu. Über die Schulter rief er Peter noch "Schick siehst du heute aus!" zu.  
Dieser ließ sich auf einem Hocker an der Bar nieder, von dem aus er einen guten Blick zur Tür hatte. Er war gespannt, wer heute noch so alles kommen würde, wie viele bekannte Gesichter dabei sein würden.  
"Danke Vic!" Er nahm das Bier entgegen und schob ein paar Münzen über den Thresen. "Jeffrey kann leider zur Zeit nicht mehr mitkommen. Hoffen wir mal, dass sich seine Alten bald beruhigen." Victor nickte und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Thresen ab, um sich näher zu Peter zu lehnen. "Eins sag ich dir, meine waren nicht anders. Irgendwann, da kommst du an den Punkt, wo du sie vor die Wahl stellst: entweder akzeptieren oder dich verlieren. Niemand kann das Spielchen hier ewig spielen."  
Peter nickte. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob Stonewall mir Angst oder Hoffnung machen soll." Victor blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren an Peter vorbei und zuppelte an den Ärmeln seines Hemdes herum. "Beides... seitdem hat sich unser Verhältnis mit der Polizei geändert. Es ist angespannter geworden, es kommen öfter Polizisten her und wir können sie kaum noch unterscheiden. Letzte Woche um diese Zeit war Cotta hier. Aber die Riots bringen etwas für unsere Zukunft."  
Peter versteifte sich. Das war ein weiterer Grund, der ihn an seinem Coming out vor Justus und Bob hinderte. Ihr enges Verhältnis zur Polizei und des hohe Unrechts- beziehungsweise Rechtsbewusstsein seiner beiden Freunde. Er konnte und wollte nicht riskieren, von den beiden angeschwärzt zu werden. Und auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass Cotta als Polizist natürlich in die ganze Sache verwickelt war, schmerzte es, zu wissen, dass er sich so aktiv daran beteiligte. Dass er sogar in seinem einzigen Rückzugsort hier in Rocky Beach schon war – auch wenn Peter wusste, dass es nicht wegen ihm war. Denn davon sollte er gar nichts wissen. Aber in seinem Kopf war Cotta immer einer der Guten gewesen, was wahrscheinlich auch einem Crush in Jugendzeiten geschuldet war. "Cotta? Wirklich? Was ist passiert?"  
Victor runzelte die Stirn. "Es war sehr komisch. Skinny hat ihn natürlich weggeschickt und erzählt, dass es hier nichts gäbe, aber so eine Taktik haben die in Rocky Beach noch nie verwendet. Er hat sich doch tatsächlich als Schwuler ausgegeben und hatte dann noch noch die Dreistigkeit, enttäuscht zu spielen, als er weggeschickt wurde. Ich glaube, der hatte es echt darauf angelegt, ein paar Festnahmen zu machen. Dabei haben die uns doch bis jetzt einfach in Ruhe gelassen." Victor schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Hoffentlich ist da nur Cotta so drauf."  
Das war zu viel für Peter, er brauchte kurz etwas Zeit um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. "Hab bitte ein Auge auf mein Bier. Ich muss kurz mal verschwinden." Victor blickte ihm mit einem vielsagenden Blick hinterher. Beschissene Zeiten waren das gerade.  
Peter eilte auf die Tür, die auf den Flur führte, zu. Cotta als die treibende Kraft hinter seiner Verfolgung hier. Das tat einfach nur weh, hatte er doch immer die Stellung einer Respekt- und Vertrauensperson in seinem Leben gehabt. Er riss die Tür auf und stolperte beinahe hinaus. Direkt in die Arme eines Mannes. Cotta.  
Für einen kurzen Moment verfiel Peter in eine Schockstarre. Er blickte den langjährigen Freund nur entsetzt an. Dann fasste er sich wieder und stürmte vorbei zur Tür, vorbei an Skinny, der ihm noch irgendetwas hinterherrief und zu seinem Auto. Wenn er doch nur nicht so verdammt weit weg geparkt hätte.  
Hinter sich konnte er schon Schritte vernehmen, jetzt war ihm der Inspektor also auch noch gefolgt – natürlich. Natürlich hatte er ihn erkannt, so stark war die Schminke in seinem Gesicht ja auch nicht gewesen. Peters Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wegrennen? Wohin? Was brachte es, wenn Cotta jetzt sowieso alles wusste? Die Schminke war noch auf seinem Gesicht, heim konnte er also auch nicht. Gleich würde er an seinem Auto sein.  
Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein wütender Aufschrei, ein dumpfer Schlag, lautes Gelächter und Peter lag am Boden. Alles drehte sich.

~~~

Es war alles zu schnell gegangen, als dass Peter hätte irgendetwas sehen können, nur ein paar Schimpfwörter hatte er vernehmen können. "Schwuchtel", "Transe" und "Fag" waran darunter. Solche also, das war ja klar. Und dann noch ein wütender Schrei. Diesmal von einer bekannten Stimme. Cotta. Aber er schrie nicht Peter an, sondern die anderen Typen. Irgendetwas von Abschaum, sie sollen verschwinden, wenn sie nicht verhaftet werden wollen. Und dass das hier der Job der Polizei sei. Und dann schnelle Schritte. Und dann kneite sich Cotta neben ihn und betrachtete sein Gesicht besorgt. Auf Reaktion konnte Peter sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim machen.  
"Geht es dir gut?" Cotta räusperte sich. Verdammt, seine Stimme klang immer noch so rau, wie damals. Immer noch waren zu viele Gedanken in Peters Kopf. Was sollte das hier werden? Wie sollte er hier raus kommen? Und verdammt, diese Stimme machte immer noch zu viel mit ihm. Scheiße, wenn man auf seinen Gegner steht.  
"Ich... ähm... mein Freund. Also ein Freund. Ich habe nur einen Freund begleitet." Wirklich ganz fantastisch, Peter. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, und wenn er jetzt hier nicht so erbärmlich auf dem Boden liegen würde, hätte Peter fast über sich lachen müssen. Eine selten dämliche Ausrede war das gewesen.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, und strich sich den Staub aus den Haaren. Inspector Cotta kniete noch immer neben ihm und machte auch keine Anstalten ihn mitnehmen zu wollen oder überhaupt nur aufzustehen. "Peter. Ich will von dir nicht wissen, was du darin gemacht hast oder warum du da drinnen warst. Ich will wissen, ob es dir gut geht, oder ob die Arschlöcher dir etwas getan haben." Das war eine Sprache, die er nun wirklich nicht von Cotta gewohnt war. "Sie... Sie wollen mich also nicht festnehmen?". Peter blickte dem Inspector immer noch verängstigt an und wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich die Schminke in seinem Gesicht bewusst. Er wünschte sich, er könnte so selbstbewusst dazu stehen, wie er es noch in der Bar konnte. Cotta lachte kurz auf. Kein echtes Lachen, eher eines der bitteren Sorte. "Ich kann dir nicht verdenken, dass du das glaubst, auch wenn es mich verletzt.". Er richtete sich auf und hielt Peter eine Hand hin. "Bist du deswegen vor mir weggelaufen?". Peter ignorierte die Hand, rappelte sich aber ebenfalls auf. "Was sonst sollten Sie denn hier machen?".  
Cotta seufzte und strich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, blieb an seinem Kinn hängen und strich über seine Bartstoppeln. "Ein Mann in einer Schwulenbar. Keine Ahnung, was der da machen könnte." Ein schiefes Grinsen. Dann schob er seine linke Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte ein regenbogenfarbenes Feuerzeug hervor. Peter stockte. Blickte von dem Feuerzeug zu Cotta und wieder zu dem Feuerzeug. "Also wollten Sie gar nicht-..."  
"Nein. Hatte vor ein paar Jahren so eine Erleuchtung, warum das mit den Frauen nicht klappt. Und nach Stonewall dachte ich, ich traue mich auch mal in so eine einschlägige Bar. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ausgerechnet Skinny den Türsteher spielt und ich gleich als Polizist begrüßt werde. Kleinstadt eben, hätte ich mir denken sollen." Das alles hier war ein wenig zu viel für Peter. Cotta als schwuler Polizist. Das wurde ja immer besser hier. Und half auch nicht gerade gegen das erneute Aufflammen seines Jugendcrushes.  
"Na? Kann es sein, dass du ein Bier brauchst? DU siehst wirklich fertig aus. Ich würd' dich auch auf eins einladen, so gegen den Schrecken."  
In Peter drehte sich gerade alles. Nicht nur, dass Cotta also gar nichts gegen Schwule hatte, sondern selber einer war, nein jetzt lud er ihn auch noch auf ein Bier ein. Auf rein freundschaftlicher Ebene, das war schon klar, Half aber nichts dagegen, dass seine Attraktivität in Peters Augen noch einmal um mehrere Prozentpunkte wuchs. Mal ganz zu schweigen von seinem Körper, der immer noch genauso gut trainiert war, wie damals, als die drei Fragezeichen noch mit Cotta zusammenarbeiteten.  
Cotta hatte sein Schweigen scheinbar falsch interpretiert, denn er ruderte wieder zurück. "Ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen, du kannst natürlich auch gleich heimfahren. Das gerade war wahrscheihnlich... etwas viel." Doch Peter schüttelte sofort den Kopf und spürte schon, wie er bei dem erneuten Gedanken an sein Gesicht rot anlief. Verdammt, warum machte ihn das so nervös? Er wollte stolz darauf sein. "Nein, so" er gestikulierte in Richtung seines Gesichtes, "kann ich nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht heim." Der Inspector musterte ihn kurz und lachte dann etwas erleichtert auf, wie Peter sich einbildete herauszuhören. "Also mir gefällst du-" er machte Peters etwas diffuse Bewegung nach, "so. Aber im Ernst, das steht dir. Seit wann bist du denn bitte so künstlerisch unterwegs? Ich dachte immer, du wärst der Sportliche und fürs Grobe zuständig und Bob der feine von euch." Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Bar und Peter merkte, wie die Stimmung lockerer wurde. "Also entschuldigen Sie, aber wer denken Sie denn wer für die Türen zuständig? Wenn das mal keine flinken Finger voraussetzt, dann weiß ich auch nicht."  
"Daniel. Bitte. Das Sie wird ja langsam albern. Aber du hast natürlich recht, ich da habe ich dich vielleicht etwas falsch eingeschätzt. Jedenfalls sieht das echt nicht schlecht aus." Sie näherten sich Skinny, der mit seinem wie immer finsteren Blick vor der Tür stand. Jetzt erst fragte sich Peter, wie Cotta in die Kneipe gekommen war, wenn er doch das letzte mal abgewimmelt wurde. Ob Cotta seine Gedanken vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, oder einfach nur ein guter Polizist war – er beantwortete die Frage jedenfalls, ohne, dass Peter sie stellen musste. "Ich hatte mal... Ich war mal mit einem Freund von Skinny zusammen und nach meinem Rauswurf letztes mal habe ich ihn gebeten, doch ein gutes Wort für mich einzulegen. Hat scheinbar funktioniert. Hab ja im Leben nicht geahnt, dass da so viele bekannte Gesichter in der Kneipe sind."  
Diesmal ließ Skinny ohne ein weiteres Wort eintreten und musterte Peter nur besonders prüfend, wahrscheihnlich um festzustellen, ob es ihm nach dem Vorfall von eben gut ging. Mehr als der Schock und ein, zwei blauen Flecken hatte Peter allerdings Gott sei Dank nicht abbekommen. Inspector Cotta – oder aber jetzt scheinbar Daniel – war schnell genug da gewesen. "Übrigens brauchen Sie- brauchst du mich auf gar kein Bier einladen. Wenn ich Glück habe, hat Vic meines noch nicht weggeschüttet." Peter grinste schief und folgte Daniel in die Bar. Und tatsächlich, kaum betrat er den Raum, prostete Victor ihm schon mit seinem Bier zu, trank einen Schluck davon und hielt es Peter hin. Als er allerdings Peters Begleitung genauer betrachtete, wandelte sich seine Miene zu erst überrascht und dann verwirrt, nahm es schließlich allerdings ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hin und füllte dem Inspector eebenfalls ein Bier auf.  
Anstatt dass Peter seinen Stammplatz an der Bar wieder einnahm, folgte er Daniel dieses mal in den hinteren Teil der Bar zu einem etwas abgelegeneren Tisch. "Du hast aber ganz schön Glück gehabt, Peter. Das mit den Typen vorhin hätte Böse ausgehen können." Cotta drehte sein Glas in den Händen und betrachtete Peter prüfend. "Geht es dir wirklich gut?". Peter nickte. "Normalerweise bin ich vorsichtiger, aber dich hier drinnen zu sehen hat mich so aus dem Konzept gebracht... ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass ich jetzt Ärger mit der Polizei bekomme. Das hätte mir noch gefehlt."  
Cotta legte seine rechte Hand vorsichtig auf die Hand von Peter und drückte sie einmal kurz. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so erschrocken habe." In Peters kopf drehte sich alles und er konnte sich nur noch auf die Hand auf seiner konzentrieren. Auf die langen Finger und Cottas starken Arm. Wie die Hand die Seine immer noch umschlossen hielt und ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit versprach, die er sich vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht mal hatte Träumen lassen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, entfuhr ihm ein leises "Fuck". Cotta hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, folgte Peters Blick und schien zu verstehen. Aber er zog seine Hand nicht weg, sondern betrachtete Peter lange. Dieser bemühte sich, dem Blick stand zu halten, wusste wirklich nicht ob das hier gerade seine Chance war, oder ob er sich alles versaut hatte. Aber Cottas strenger Blick war auch noch so verdammt heiß.  
"Peter...? Alles Okay?" Dieser schaffte es nur zu nicken und versuchte, seinen Blick nicht all zu sehr von dem Gesicht des Inspectors abschweifen zu lassen. Scheinbar reichte Daniel diese Antwort allerdings nicht, denn sein Blick wurde noch etwas strenger. "Ich glaube ich weiß, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass das auf keiner Ebene eine gute Idee ist?" Peter hätte schwören können, einen Funken der Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Polizisten sehen zu können und klammerte sich an diesen Funken der Hoffnung. Jetzt oder nie. Mit seiner anderen Hand nahm er einen großen Schluck Bier, um das alles noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern, stelle das Glas dann wieder ab und stützte seinen Kopf dann auf seiner Hand ab. "Und du denkst, irgendetwas hier drinnen wäre eine gute Idee? Das Schwul sein wäre eine gute Idee? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Und trotzdem bist du wiederholt hierher gekommen, oder? Und warum? Weil du nichts dagegen tun kannst." Er bemerkte, wie die Strenge aus Cottas Blick wich. Und er wagte noch etwas, rutschte ein klein wenig auf der Bank in Richtung Cotta und stieß mit seinem Knie gegen das Knie seines Gegenübers. Als dieser nicht zurückzuckte, wiederholte er die Bewegung ganz bewusst, nur dass er dieses Mal die Berührung aufrecht erhielt. Ein weiteres "Fuck" war zu hören, dieses Mal allerdings aus Cottas Mund. Ein Triumph. Einen Schritt weiter würde er noch gehen, danach müsste Cotta entscheiden. Aber alleine der Gedanke, dass er hier bei seinem langjährigen Crush eine Chance hatte turnte ihn an. Der Gedanke, dass er gerade scheinbar den sonst so autoritären und bestimmten Cotta in seiner Hand hatte. Apropos in seiner Hand. Mit seiner freien Hand langte er unter den Tisch und plazierte sie auf dem Knie seines Gegenübers, strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über den Jeansstoff. Jetzt lag es also an Cotta.  
"Scheiße Peter, du weißt ganz genau, dass wir das nicht tun sollten. Das ist etwas ganz anderes als in dieser Bar hier zu sein. Es geht mir um das Machtverhältnis." Das brachte Peter kurz zum schmunzeln, denn gerade hatte er das Gefühl, deutlich mehr Macht über Cotta zu haben, als umgekehrt. Aber er verstand die Sorge des Inspectors, schließlich war sie auch mehr als löblich.  
"Daniel, daraus bin ich hinaus. Ich bin längst erwachsen und wir haben uns seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Denkst du nicht, das ist genug umd das zu überwinden? Also solange du nicht vorhast, mich wegen unsittlichen Handlungen zu verhaften, sehe ich da keinerlei Problem." Er zog seine Hand unter dem Tisch hervor und griff erneut nach seinem Bier, Daniel tat es ihm gleich. Sie sahen sich lange an, die Hand des Inspectors immer noch auf seiner. Und da Daniel auch keine Anstalten machte, sie los zu lassen, wertete Peter das als gutes Zeichen.  
"Na gut.", man könnte fast meinen, Daniels Antwort wäre zerknischt. Vielleicht war sie das auch, eine zerknirschtheit, wieder gegen einen der drei Fragezeichen verloren zu haben. "Na gut. Wenn du dir deiner Sache ganz sicher bist Peter, dann will ich mich nicht weiter sträuben." Er strich mit seiner Hand über Peters Arm, "Aber du musst dir wirklich sicher sein." Ein Grinsen schlich über Peters Gesicht. "Und wie sicher ich mir bin.. Inspector." Daniel Fluchte erneut, griff nach seinem Bier und leerte es mit einem großen Schluck. "Zu mir? Caroline ist zur Zeit verreist, das heißt, wir haben das Hasu ganz für uns." Peter nickte nur. Hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, den Inspector um den Finger zu wickeln. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm. 

~~~

Auf dem Weg aus der Bar, bedeutete Peter Daniel, dass er sich noch kurz abschminken müsste. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es ist dunkel, da sieht sich keiner. Und ich meinte das vorhin ernst – du siehst heiß damit aus."  
Ob es das Gefühl war, begehrt zu werden, ob es der Gedanke war, dass es der Cotta war, der ihn so heiß fand, oder beides zusammen, Daniel fand sich kurz darauf gegen die Wand des dunklen Flurs gepresst wieder, vor ihm der eigentlich viel schlankere Peter, die linke Hand an der Hüfte des Inspectors, die andere an der Wand um sich abzustützen. "Das gefällt dir also?" raunte er ihm ins Ohr, küsste seinen Hals und ließ seine linke Hand am Hosenbund entlang gleiten. Als Daniel keuchte, ließ er von ihm ab, als wäre nichts geschehen und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Er würde ihm schon folgen.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie bei Cotta zu Hause angekommen. Zum Glück wohnte er nicht all zu weit entfert, schließlich hatten sie schon mit getrennten Fahrzeugen fahren müssen. Kaum hatte Daniel die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, drängte sich Peter gegen ihn, eine Hand an seinem Hintern, die andere am Hosenbund. Daniels Finger waren irgendwo und überall, an Peters Hals, seiner Brust, seinem Hintern. "Schlafzimmer?" fragte Peter keuchend und Cotta bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Dort angekommen presste Peter Cotta erneut mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und rieb sich an ihm, zu gut fühlte sich sein Schwanz an.  
So, als wäre Leben in Cotta gekommen, versuchte dieser nun das Machtspielchen umzudrehen, küsste Peter auf den Mund und während dieser sich noch dem Kuss hingab, drehte Cotta sich und Peter, sodass Peter nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. "Na na na, nicht frech werden." Cotter zog Peter das T-shirt vom Kopf und entledigte sich selbst seines Hemdes. Mit einer Hand griff er Peter zwischen die Beine, fuhr über seinen steifen Schwanz, mit der anderen Hand griff er sanft and Peters Hals und flüsterte "Na, stehst du auf sowas?" in sein Ohr. Als dieser nur nickte, griff er in seine Haare und strich eine etwas zu lange Strähne aus Peters Stirn. "Du musst mir schon sagen, ob du das willst oder nicht."  
Von dem Gefühl von Cottas Hand an seinem Schwanz hatte Peter Schwierigkeiten, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit Müh' und Not brachte er einen vollständigen Satz hervor. "Fuck Daniel, ja, ich steh drauf." Selbstgefällig lächelte dieser und vergewisserte sich noch einmal. "Du magst es also lieber etwas härter, ja?". Peter nickte. So sehr er auch versucht hatte, den dominanten Part zu übernehmen, mit Cotta als Partner war er eindeutig submissiv. "Ja."  
"Gut. Versprich mir, dass du dich meldest, wenn dir irgendwas zu viel wird. Okay?" Peter nickte erneut und presste sich gegen Cottas Hand. "Ja, versprochen. Aber jetzt mach endlich... bitte.."  
Diesmal fluchte der Inspector, stieß Peter sanft aufs Bett und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidung. "Zieh dich aus und dann knie dich vors Bett." Er betrachtete Peter, wie er seine Hose von den Beinen striff und dann vor ihm nieder kniete . "Weißt du eigentlich, was du für ein verdammt heißes Bild abgibst? Und dein Makeup... fuck." Cotta umschloss seinen Schwanz, während er nach einer Tube Gleitgel aus dem Nachtkästchen griff und schwenkte sie vor Peters Augen. "Willst du? Oder lieber etwas anderes heute Nacht?"  
Peter überlegte einen Moment. "Ich bin normalerweise aktiv..." Cotta nickte verstehend. "Ich hab kein Problem damit, der passive Part zu sein, aber wie gesagt, es muss kein Analsex sein."  
Peter spürte, wie er leicht rot anlief. "Ich würde dich aber gerne spüren... Inspepctor."  
"Mein Titel gefällt dir aber, kann das sein? Cotta näherte sich Peter, den Steifen Schwanz auf seiner Augenhöhe. Ohne eine weitere Auffordernung nahm Peter den Schwanz in den Mund und als Cotta seine Hand in Peters Haaren vergrub, stöhnte dieser – so weit man mit einem Schwanz im Mund stöhnen kann. Und auch Cotta konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte seine Hand von Peters Hinterkopf nehmen, um nicht aus Versehen zu viel Druck auf ihn auszuüben, doch Peter bedeutete ihm, nicht aufzuhören. Also dirigierte Cotta ihn mit einer Hand, in der anderen immer noch die Tube Gleitgel, während er immer wieder aufkeuchte. Irgendwann blickte Peter auf, Cottas Schwanz bis zum Anschlag im Mund und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dieser stöhnte laut auf. "Fuck bist du heiß. Und dein süßer Mund, oh Gott."  
Etwas grob zog er Peter wieder hoch und küsste ihn, während er sie beide in Richtung Bett dirigierte. Später würden sie sich vermutlich beide abschminken müssen. Als Peter auf dem Bett lag, kniete er sich über ihn, gab eine großzügige Menge Gleitgel auf seine Finger, und begann sich vorzubereiten, während er mit der anderen Hand Peters Schwanz bearbeitete. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete er eine Kondompackung und zog es Peter über, sodass er sich über Peters Schwanz platzieren und ihn vorsichtig einführen konnte. Cotta stöhnte, und auch Peter konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, sich zu bewegen. Als er einmal kurz zuckte, fing er sich einen tandelnden Blick ein, der ihn nur noch mehr anturnte.  
Als Cotta ihn ganz in sich hatte, wollte Peter anfangen, sich zu bewegen. Doch dafür fing er sich Tadel ein. "Wer hat dir denn erlaubt, dich zu bewegen? Nur weil du theoretisch gesehen aktiv bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du den dominanten Part übernehmen darfst." Peter war zu überrascht von dem scharfen Ton, als dass er sich ihm widersetzen konnte oder wollte. Stattdessen dirigierte er eine von Cottas Händen an seinen Hals und begann gleichzeitig, Cotta zu befriedigen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten ihren Rhytmus gefunden. Schnell, und hart.  
Irgendwann musste Peter den richtigen Punkt in Cotta getroffen hatte, denn er stöhnte und sein Schwanz zuckte. Und als Peter ihn so sah, verschwitzt über ihm, immer noch eine Hand an seinem Hals und mit diesem angestrengten und so verdammt heißen Blick, dauerte es auch nur noch ein oder zwei Stöße bis Peter kam. 

"Fuck." Das war das erste Wort, dass Peter nach mehreren Minuten und unzähligen Versuchen, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, herausbekommen konnte. "Fuck. Das war gut.".  
Cotta nickte, zog Peter zu sich, legte einen Arm um ihn und schloss seine Augen. Peter schaffte es gerade noch, das Kondom abzuziehen, zuzuknoten und in den Mülleimer zu werfen, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Cottas Brust ablegte und ebenfalls seine Augen schloss. Cottas Atmung war bereits so gleichmäßig, dass man meinen konnte, er schlief, doch er hatte ein verräterisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Du warst unglaublich, Peter. Aber ich will nicht wissen, wo ich jetzt überall Lippenstift habe."


	3. 5,000 miles and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwischen Cotta und Hugenay liegen mehrere tausend Kilometer, aber das hält sie von nichts ab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss nächste Woche zwei Klausuren schreiben und bin immer noch nicht mit meinem Pensum durch. Was für einen besseren Zeitpunkt gäbe es also für eine neue Fanfiction? Und was für eine bessere Arbeitsatmosphäre gibt es, als kurz vor zwölft todmüde mit irischen Protestsongs im Hintergrund am Schreibtisch zu sitzen? Deswegen diesmal nur ein kurzer Oneshot. Have fun

Cotta lehnte am Fenster und sah über die Stadt. Von hier konnte er fast ganz Rocky Beach überblicken, die Lichter der Stadt waren weit unter ihm und alles sah friedlich aus. Er fragte er sich wo Hugenay gerade wohl war, schließlich hatte er von ihm mal wieder seit Tagen nichts gehört. Außerdem war erst er vor wenigen Tagen von einem Einbruch im Louvre die Rede gewesen, weswegen ihn das auch leider nicht allzu sehr verwunderte. Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass er frühestens in einem Monat, wenn sich die Wellen des Einbruchs wieder gelegt hatten, von ihm hören würde. Würde Cotta jemand fragen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich mit dem weltweit gesuchtesten Verbrecher einzulassen – ausgerechnet er als Polizist – er würde es nicht beantworten können.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und griff nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die dort genau für solche Momente lag. Eigentlich hatte Cotta sich das Rauchen schon vor Jahren abgewöhnen wollen, aber meistens hatte ihn der Stress immer wieder zu Rückfällen gezwungen. Der Stress und jetzt auch noch dieser Kunstdieb, der das alles nicht unbedingt einfacher machte.  
Gerade als er sein Fenster geöffnet und die Zigarette angezündet hatte, wurde er von dem schrillen Ton eines Handys aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Seines Handy. Überrascht sah Cotta auf das Display und als er die unterdrückte Nummer sah, wusste er nicht so recht, ob er jetzt mehr oder lieber weniger überrascht sein sollte. 

„Cotta.“, er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sich immer so zu melden, als wüsste er nicht wer es war. Denn auch wenn er mit unterdrückter Nummer nie von jemandem außer von dem Kunstdieb angerufen wurde, man musste ja nichts riskieren.  
„Ahh, mon cher ! Wie geht es dir?“. Man konnte an Hugenays Stimme hören, dass er lächelte. Und auch Cotta musste lächeln als er ihn sprechen hörte, trotzdem zwang er sich zu einem halbwegs ernsten Ton. „Victor! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich jetzt eigentlich sofort meine Kollegen informieren müsste. Wahrscheinlich sogar Interpol, wenn ich die Zeitungen richtig deute. Du kannst mich nicht einfach so anrufen.“  
„Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Und um dir jegliche Sorgen zu nehmen: Du würdest damit sowieso nichts erreichen, ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht geortet werden kann.“  
Cotta stützte seine Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett und sah in den Himmel, während er an seiner Zigarette zog. Er wusste, dass Hugenay recht hatte: Er würde ihn nicht verpfeifen, solange er es irgendwie mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren könnte, und selbst wenn würde es sicherlich zu nichts führen. Dafür war Victor einfach zu intelligent.  
„Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Lass mich raten, mon cœur, du stehst an deinem Fenster und schaust in den Himmel?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr Hugenay fort. „Ich jedenfalls sitze gerade im Park und schaue mir die Sterne an.“  
Cotta stockte für einen Moment – war Hugenay doch nicht in Frankreich?  
„Und falls du dich fragst, wo ich gerade bin: Bei mir geht in zwei Stunden die Sonne auf. Und es ist kalt.“, es hing ungesagt in der Luft, aber: Hugenay würde nicht deutlicher werden. Zu ihrer beider Sicherheit.  
„Ich vermisse dich.“, er lehnte sich an sein Fenster und seufzte. „Wo auch immer du gerade bist – auch wenn ich denke, dass ich weiß, wo du bist – ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir sein. Und so sehr ich auch weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn ich das sage… manchmal wünschte ich mir, du würdest dich an ein paar mehr Regeln halten.“  
„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber du weißt auch ganz genau, dass ich das nicht kann...“

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich beide an. Das Gespräch hatten sie schon viel zu oft geführt. Cotta hatte immer darauf gepocht, dass Hugenay es doch einfach bleiben lassen konnte. Und Hugenay hatte ihm darauf immer deutlich gesagt, dass das eben Teil seines Lebens war. Dass Cotta ihn entweder ganz oder gar nicht haben konnte – und dass er genauso gut auch das Polizisten-Dasein aufgeben konnte. Schließlich verdiente er wahrscheinlich sowieso mehr. Aber das war kein Gespräch für heute Nacht, dafür war die Nacht zu schön und zu klar.  
„Kannst du die Sterne sehen, mon cher?“, fragte er stattdessen. Hugenay saß auf einer Bank irgendwo in Frankreich, hatte eine Zigarre in der einen und das Handy in der anderen Hand, während er genauso wie Cotta gerade in den Himmel sah. Er schloss die Augen und musste bei dem Gedanken, wie Cotta wahrscheinlich gerade am Fenster stand, lächeln. Er konnte sich den Polizisten nur zu gut vorstellen, oft genug war schon bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm vom Bett aus bei der Zigarette danach beobachtet – zumindest dann, wenn er ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf der Flucht war. Vermutlich trug er gerade seine Jogginghose und ein lockeres T-Shirt von einer seiner Lieblingsbands. Und vermutlich würde er die Arme um sich schlingen, weil ihm kühl wurde, auch wenn er das im Leben nicht zugeben würde.

„Ja, heute sind fast keine Wolken da. Es war schon den ganzen Tag ein absolut klarer Himmel. Ich glaube das war der erste halbwegs warme Tag im Jahr…“  
Als Cotta seine Augen schloss hatte er ein ziemlich genaues Bild davon, wie Hugenay gerade aussah. Wie er entspannt auf der Bank zurückgelehnt saß, einen Arm auf der Rücklehne ausgestreckt, den anderen am Ohr angewinkelt und seine Beine lässig überschlagen. Wie er vermutlich immer wieder die Zigarre abklopfte und viel zu selten daran zog, weil er das im Gespräch mit Cotta immer wieder vergaß. Und wie sein Fuß auf- und abwippte, wie er es immer tat.  
„Und den Mond? Kannst du den auch sehen?“.  
Cotta musste sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster strecken, aber dann konnte er auch den Mond sehen.  
„Ja…“  
„Siehst du? Wir sehen denselben Mond, wir sehen dieselben Sterne und das im selben Moment – wie weit können wir schon wirklich auseinander sein, mon cœur? Du weißt, dass ich an dich denke. Immer.“  
„Victor…“, ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und beinahe, aber nur beinahe, wäre er versucht gewesen, Hugenays Wunsch nachzukommen. Einfach alles hinzuschmeißen, Hugenay hinterher zureisen und mit ihm vor dem Gesetz zu fliehen. Es klang viel zu romantisch.

Und jetzt noch ein Extra, weil ich es einfach nicht lassen kann: 100% Smut  
Phone Sex, dirty talk

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und immer wieder wanderte Cottas Hand gedankenverloren am Bund seiner Jogginghose entlang. So lange, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Victor… ich musste heute schon den ganzen Tag an dich denken. Wie viel ist in dem Park los?“. Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung konnte Cotta ein leises Lachen vernehmen und fast schämte er sich dafür, wie needy er klang. Aber doch eben nur fast.  
„Den ganzen Tag also? Woran hast du denn so gedacht, während du an deinem Schreibtisch im Präsidium saßt? Wie du mich endlich verhaften kannst?“. Innerlich fluchte Hugenay: auch wenn der Park leer war, es war einfach nicht sein Stil, sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Und das würde ihn sicherlich nicht kalt lassen, so wie er seinen Partner kannte.  
„Den ganzen Tag, Victor.“, Cotta keuchte, als er mit seiner Hand über seine Jogginghose fuhr. Er schloss das Fenster und bewegte sich in Richtung Bett – von hier aus konnte er den Mond sogar etwas besser sehen. „Aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht, wie ich dich verhafte, sondern eher… eher wie wir auf meinem Bürotisch vögeln und keiner weiß, dass du so nah bist.“  
Für einen Moment wog Hugenay ab, ob er nicht vielleicht doch auf der Bank sitzen bleiben sollte und sich die Befriedigung für später aufheben sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sein Apartment, in dem er zurzeit unter falschem Namen unterkam, war nicht weit von dem Park entfernt und eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Cotta wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Auch wenn tausende Kilometer zwischen ihnen lagen.  
„Du meinst, dass ich so nahe bin, dass ich den Chef des Polizeipräsidiums Rocky Beach auf seinem Schreibtisch vögele? Das wäre durchaus mal ein Erlebnis. Ich bin dafür, dass wir das nachholen, sobald ich wieder in Kalifornien bin…“, wenn er sich beeilte, würde er in wenigen Minuten in seiner Wohnung sein können. Anhand des Stöhnens am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte er davon ausgehen, dass er die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt hatte.  
„Und wenn wir schon im Präsidium auf dem Schreibtisch Sex haben, dann würde ich den Polizeichef auch gleich mit seinen eigenen Handschellen fesseln. Na, was sagst du dazu? Würde dir das gefallen?“. Er war fast in seinem Apartment, nur noch durch das Treppenhaus lag dazwischen.

Währenddessen lag Cotta bereits in seinem Bett und hatte sich seiner Jogginghose entledigt. Mit der einen Hand presste er das Telefon an sein Ohr, mit der anderen umgriff er seine Mitte. „Oh Gott, ja bitte. Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder an meinem Schreibtisch arbeiten können, ohne daran zu denken.“  
„Das,“ Hugenay zog die Tür hinter sich zu, „war der Plan, mon cher. Und du würdest so gut dabei aussehen. Ich kann mir so schön vorstellen, wie du vor mir auf dem Boden knien würdest um mir einen zu blasen… und wie du gar nicht genug davon bekommen könntest.“ Mittlerweile hatte er seine Schuhe ausgezogen und saß auf einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose und musste erneut grinsen, während er sich seinen Partner vorstellte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerne ich jetzt ein Bild von dir sehen würde.“  
„Und wenn du kein gesuchter Krimineller wärst, würdest du wahrscheinlich auch eins bekommen“, schoss Cotta sofort zurück.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Langsam öffnete er seine Hose und schob eine Hand unter seine Boxershorts. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dabei helfen, wie du dich jetzt befriedigst. Dir dabei zusehen, wie du dir beim Gedanken an mich einen runterholst.“  
Cotta am anderen Ende stöhnte nur leise. „Dann sag mir, was ich tun soll.“  
„Ja, willst du das?“  
„Bitte…“, die Antwort war fast nicht mehr als ein Wimmern und Hugenay konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er jetzt wohl mit verklärtem Blick auf seinem Bett lag, den Schwanz in der Hand und erwartungsvoll auf seine Befehle wartete.  
„Na dann, mon cœur, beweg deine Hand ganz langsam, und dass du mir ja Bescheid sagst, bevor du kommst. Lass mich dein Stöhnen hören…“, er begann nun sich selbst zu befriedigen, während er dem Stöhnen von Cotta lauschte. „Genau, so ist es gut. Ich will, dass du dir vorstellst, wie wir auf der Wache in deinem Büro sind. Wie du vor mir auf dem Boden kniest und darum bettelst, mir einen blasen zu dürfen.“  
„Ich würde“, Cotta stöhnte, während er versuchte, seine Hand nicht zu schnell zu bewegen, „deinen Schwanz ganz in den Mund nehmen, so wie du es am liebsten magst.“ Er spürte, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. „Victor… Ah… ich glaube ich…“.  
„Ich warne dich. Hände weg! Sofort.“. Er genoss die Macht, die er in so einem Moment ausüben konnte. Der Gedanke, das Wissen, dass Cotta es gar nicht wagen würde, sich ihm zu widersetzen törnte ihn so sehr an, dass er selbst bereits kurz vorm Kommen war. „Gut, wie ich höre scheinst du deine Hände von dir gelassen zu haben. Brav hast du das gemacht. Und jetzt such den Mond, ja?“. Victor selbst saß im Mondschein auf seinem Sessel, er konnte den Mond direkt durch das Wohnzimmerfenster sehen.  
„Ich kann ihn sehen, Victor. Du auch?“  
„Ich auch, mon cher… dann komm jetzt. Für mich… stell dir vor ich sehe dir dabei zu… ich bin bei dir mon cœur… ich liebe dich.“


End file.
